Talk:Damage
Once again, I've never found that INT gear has helped me reduce the amount of magic damage I take. I find that BLM mobs are taken down by magic very easily, and both PLD and WHM mobs are extremely hard to damage with magic. I think that this should be changed back to reflect this. --Chrisjander 19:03, 20 June 2006 (PDT) ---- WHM mobs take reduced magical damage because white mages have the Magic Def Bonus traits that BLMs don't have, not because MND helps you resist magic damage. As stated in the talk page for Intelligence, it's very easy to test the effects of INT on optimal damage from black magic, although not necessarily resist rates. --Klades 14:51, 25 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I still don't see how Intelligence would affect Magic Defense in any way. It's been proven over and over again that the Mind attribute would affect this. Maybe the way you're looking at it Klades, is the damage output with Intelligence on black magic spells, but that's not what we're trying to test. Valid tests would be increasing your Mind and seeing how much damage you would take from Fafnir's wings or something. I'm changing the article to reflect this. 08:42, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :INT affects defense from Black Magic offensive spells. MND affects defense from White Magic and Divine Magic offensive spells. For example, using Burn on a mob will lower it's INT thus making it less resistant to offensive black magic spells. -- 08:44, 3 August 2007 (CDT) ::Um.. wouldn't the INT down affect that monster's casting potency? Versus if you cast Shock on it to lower its MND to increase damage from future magic assaults on that monster. Because offensively, damage would be calculated by comparing the caster's magic attack versus the target's magic defense AND the caster's INT versus the target's MND, right? I'm pretty certain people confuse the two. 12:10, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :::No, Charitwo is right. Lowering the mob's INT reduces both the damage it does when it casts Black Magic, and the damage it takes when Black Magic is cast on it. Replace INT with MND when White Magic is involved. It's very easy to test in Ballista/Brenner, or against DC-ish mobs against which you won't cap your INT-INT difference, but also won't resist you. And speaking of Magic Defense, the article for Magic Defense is also wrong; Shell doesn't give Magic Defense Bonus, it gives Magic Damage Taken -X%. If we consider Shell's description to be correct, then Magic Damage Taken -X% = Magic Defense, and Magic Defense Bonus =/= Magic Defense. --Armando 12:46, 3 August 2007 (CDT) EDIT: Also, the article is technically wrong about MDB reducing overall magic damage because MAB and MDB don't come into play for all forms of magic damage (such as HP-dependent attacks, and Skillchain damage.) --Armando 12:53, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Organization We have more complete pages for Physical Damage Taken and Magic Damage Taken. Those should be updated and prettfied (Vs. Dark is a good example) and this page should simply link to those pages. --Gahoo 15:48, 7 March 2007 (EST) In the case that the description on an item says "Damage Taken -N%", is it sufficient to simply create an entry on each of the more specific pages? --Divisortheory 15:57, 7 March 2007 (EST) :I see. I think those should probably be on the Damage Taken page then. And each of these four pages should have the others listed under "See Also". --Gahoo 16:06, 7 March 2007 (EST) Damage taken formula? So I'm wondering... I don't see any sort of comprehensive formula going from pdif and base damage to how much damage you actually end up taking, with VIT, Defense, PHalanx, and Stoneskin all taken into account. Does anyone have such a formula? Particularly wondering the specific order of application os Defense, Phalanx, and Stoneskin (assuming they are all after VIT, since that's part of calculating the damage dealt compared to Strength.) --Volkai 06:48, 16 December 2008 (UTC)